


you're annoying (but i like you)

by demijauregui



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, lowkey octaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demijauregui/pseuds/demijauregui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt: “i have never met u in my entire life but u keep sarcastically responding to my tweets and i wanted to punch u until i saw ur icon and now i wanna kiss u” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're annoying (but i like you)

Clarke sat on her bed, cringing as she got yet another mathematical problem wrong. Sighing in defeat, she pushed her math book to the side, opening the twitter application on her phone. The first tweet on her timeline caused her to laugh, as it seemed Raven was having the exact same problem.

**@mechanical-raven** : WHY IS MATH SO FUCKING HARD? WHY?

Quickly composing her own tweet, she sent it before scrolling down her timeline further, nothing of interest catching her eye.

**@skyclarke** : jack black lied; math is not a wonderful thing

Clarke's phone buzzed, a text from Raven on her screen, a group conversation starting.

**raven fucking reyes: i can not fucking deal with this shit any more. **

**the better blake: you can fix pretty much anything that's broken but you struggle with math? **

**raven fucking reyes: shut up octavia**

**o, i will bake you cookies if you let me copy your answers**

**the better blake: deal griffin**

**raven fucking reyes: can i get the answers too, please o (:**

**the better blake: no**

**the better blake: maybe**

**the better blake: okay**

**raven fucking reyes: i fucking love you**

Throwing her phone to the side, Clarke opened her math book again, determined to figure out how to solve the equations.

The buzzing of her phone acted as a distraction, a twitter user name she hadn't recognised appearing on her screen.

**@lexawoods** : **@skyclarke** jack black is a beautiful human being

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, leaning back into her headboard. Clicking on the profile, the girl couldn't say she recognised the name, or anything on her profile for that matter (her icon was a picture of a bouquet of flowers, while beautiful, was not very helpful).

She opened her texts again, going back into the group conversation.

**guys, who is lexa woods? she's been tweeting me for weeks. like it's funny stuff, but idk**

**raven fucking reyes: YEAH I SAW THAT – don't know who she is though**

**the better blake: not sure, but her location is the same as ours? and she's following all of us. maybe she goes to our school?**

**raven fucking reyes: wow octavia, stalk much?**

**the better blake: shut the fuck up reyes, i'm just trying to help**

**should i reply?**

**raven fucking reyes: should i sleep with bellamy?**

**the better blake: RAVEN**

**raven fucking reyes: no, the answer is no**

\---

The next day, Clarke found herself in history class, sitting next to Octavia and Raven. The lesson seemed to drag on, the trios focus more on their phones than the teacher in front of them.

Clarke opened her twitter app, scrolling down her timeline.

**@oblake** : history, you suck

**@mechanical-raven** : **@oblake** i'm pretty sure i'm dying

**@skyclarke** : **@mechanical-raven @oblake** guess that makes you history then

**@skyclarke** : **@mechanical-raven @oblake** geT IT?

**@oblake** : **@skyclarke @mechanical-raven** clarke no

“That was funny you guys” Clarke whispered, nudging Octavia slightly.

“Oh totally” Raven replied, rolling her eyes.

Clarke shook her head, composing a new tweet.

**@skyclarke** : my friends obviously don't have a sense of humor.

Clarke put her phone down, trying to listen to at least a little bit of what her teacher had to say about world war II. Her plan failed almost instantly, her phone once again drawing her attention as it buzzed on her table.

**@lexawoods: @skyclarke** my sense of humor obviously doesn't have friends

The blonde put her phone on the table, using her index finger to nudge it towards the girl next to her. Octavia promptly grabbed the device, going onto Lexa's profile, clicking the 'follow' button as she did so.

Clarke reached out to grab the phone before any more damage could be done, but the brunette pulled away too quickly, handing the phone over to Raven.

Typing out a quick tweet, Raven sent it out before showing Octavia what she'd written.

**@skyclarke** : **@lexawoods** hai girl how u doin ;) #flirtin

The blonde snatched her phone back, looking at the tweet on her screen, her eyes widening slightly.

“You guys, she's going to think I'm a freak” she whispered angrily, as to not draw attention from her teacher.

**@skyclarke: @lexawoods** THAT WASN'T ME

**@mechanical-raven: @skyclarke @lexawoods** it totally was her

**@skyclarke: @mechanical-raven @lexawoods** shUT UP RAVEN

“I'm going to kill you Reyes” Clarke mumbled, glaring over at the girl.

“You fucking love me Griffin” she retorted, leaning into Octavia comfortably.

Raven and Clarke's phones buzzed simultaneously, a new twitter notification appearing on their screens.

**@lexawoods: @skyclarke @mechanical-raven** you guys are the weirdest homo sapiens i have ever not met

**@mechanical-raven: @skyclarke @lexawoods** well technically clarke is like, half a homo

“Raven that's kind of offensive” Octavia mumbled, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder, moving somewhat when the girl shrugged in response.

**@lexawoods: @mechanical-raven @skyclarke** so she's a ho?

**@mechanical-raven: @lexawoods @skyclarke** flower girl you're funny as fuck and you make fun of clarke. 10/10 would recommend

Clarke rolled her eyes at the last tweet while giving the device to Octavia so she could see it.

“She's pretty funny though” Octavia murmured, scrolling through the conversation.

**@lexawoods: @mechanical-raven** **@skyclarke** flower girl?

**@skyclarke: @lexawoods @mechanical-raven** your icon is a bouquet of flowers

**@mechanical-raven: @skyclarke @lexawoods** duh

“Don't be rude Rae” Octavia groaned, moving so that her forehead was resting in the crook of Raven's neck.

Raven dramatically put her hand on her chest, feigning hurt.

“I am _not_ rude.”

\---

Lexa's lack of response had acted as the end to what had been the most eventful part of the trios history class.

After school let out, Clarke found herself back on her bed, homework surrounding her. Having been so engrossed in the paper she had to write for history, she didn't notice her phones constant buzzing under her text book.

Once she finally noticed, her screen showed her one twitter notification, and five new messages.

**@lexawoods: @mechanical-raven @skyclarke** well i guess i'll need to fix that

**raven fucking reyes: CLARKE SHE'S HOT **

**the better blake: excuse me **

**raven fucking reyes: don't be jealous o, i still love you**

**the better blake: yeah, i'm still confused**

**raven fucking reyes: flower girl, she changed her icon and she's like, wow**

The blonde tapped her fingers on her phone, sending out a quick response.

**wait let me look**

Clarke went onto hertwitter profile, clicking onto the newly changed icon, sucking in a breath as the image loaded onto her screen.

The girl was absolutely _stunning_. A small smile was etched onto the girls face, but she wasn't looking directly at the camera, as though she had been caught off guard. However, she looked so happy, so at peace. And of course, the girl was holding a flower in her hand, causing Clarke to roll her eyes playfully. Flower girl really did live up to her name.

**raven fucking reyes: DID YOU SEE**

**the better blake: god why don't you just date her reyes**

**raven fucking reyes: because i wanna date you ;)**

**guys can you stop flirting**

**it's gross**

**raven fucking reyes: BUT SHE'S PRETTY RIGHT?**

**she's gorgeous**

**really really gorgeous**

**the better blake: and you say we're gross**

Clarke began to reply, when a new twitter notification gained her attention, her eyebrows raising as she read the tweet.

**@mechanical-raven: @lexawoods @skyclarke** CLARKE THINKS YOU'RE “REALLY REALLY GORGEOUS”

The blonde groaned audibly, before returning to her messenger app.

**fucking hell raven, she's going to think i'm a weirdo**

**raven fucking reyes: you are a weirdo**

**the better blake: i still haven't seen this picture**

**raven fucking reyes: STALK, WOMAN**

**the better blake: don't call me woman**

Clarke tried to focus her attention back onto her history paper, (she really did) but a series of message notifications managed to distract her yet again.

**the better blake: HOLY SHIT**

**the better blake: I KNOW HER**

**the better blake: she's in my english class**

**the better blake: very quiet, mainly sticks to her friends, very smart though**

**raven fucking reyes: CLARKE WE'RE GETTING YOU IN**

**raven fucking reyes: i was born to be a wing woman**

**raven fucking reyes: HOLY SHIT SHE TWEETED ME LOOK**

Clarke rolled her eyes again, the back and forth between apps annoying her slightly.

**@lexawoods: @mechanical-raven** clarke is very beautiful too, obviously

**@mechanical-raven: @lexawoods** maybe **@oblake** and i can set you two up? ;) **@skyclarke**?

Clarke felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest, the anticipation proving to be almost too much for her.

**@oblake:** **@mechanical-raven @lexawoods @skyclarke** oh this is going to be so much fun

"It'll only be fun if she says yes" Clarke mumbled to herself, as she fidgeted with the device in her hand.

**@mechanical-raven:** **@oblake @lexawoods @skyclarke** definitely

After a few minutes had passed, Clarke went back to her messenger app. 

**guys i don't think she's interested**

**raven fucking reyes: bullshit. she totally dm'd me (she's nervous dude)**

****the better blake: i'm the only girl who should be dm'ing you babe ;)** **

**the better blake:  but clarke, maybe she just doesn't want to be the one to say something first?**

Clarke expelled a sigh, opening her twitter and composing a new tweet.

**@skyclarke: @lexawoods** go out with me?

The reply was almost instant.

**@lexawoods: @skyclarke** of course

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this one :) it's probably my personal favourite thing that i've written so far. feel free to let me know what you thought


End file.
